A Change of Scenery
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Tony finds out that he has a daughter he's never known about, what will he do about it? How will Kagome handle a alien invasion after her demon adventure? This is a drabble series 1000 words or less! First attempt at Drabble please read and reply!
1. Chapter 1

Pepper looked at the email she had just gotten in shock and disbelief. Well all things considered really shouldn't be surprised, it was bound to happen eventually. She looked away from the screen, then straight back to it. She sighed "Jarvis, could you please get Tony to me?"

"Of course Miss Potts." Jarvis replied to her.

She sighed again looking at the email. If the email was true, what were they going to do? Their relationship was just getting stable, well as stable as you can get if you're dating Tony Stark.

Five minutes later Tony showed up in the room. "So did you change your mind about this weekend?" Tony asked smirking at Pepper. He was being his usual cocky self until he saw the look on Pepper's face. "What's wrong?"

Pepper sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. "Tony come here and read this email I just got please."

Tony, wondering what was up, walked over by Pepper and read the email that was bothering Pepper.

* * *

_To the secretary of Tony Stark,_

_I am unable to find a direct access to Tony-san, but that is not surprising considering who he is. I have a very important matter to discuss with Tony-san. I have never told him before because it was just a one night fling and I did not wish to burden him any. I also wish to state that I am not looking for money or anything like that. You see the thing is that I have a seventeen year old daughter. Her father is Tony-san. We got together all those years ago when he was visiting Japan. Like I stated before I am not looking for any money. My daughter, well our daughter, is going through a rough patch and I think a change of scenery would be best for her. So if this email could possibly make it to Tony-san I would be very grateful. I know it is a long shot, but I thought I could at least try. My number is attached below along with some pictures. If Tony-san could respond back I would like to discuss our daughter spending some time with him in the states. At least until she gets better. So here is to hoping that this makes it to Tony-san._

_Kun-Loon Higurashi_

* * *

Tony read the email, then read it again, e then read it one last time just in case he misread it the first two times. He did not, the email stayed the same. He had a daughter? This just had to be a joke right? There is no way that the great Tony Stark has a kid. "Is this email true?" Tony asked Pepper with a type of fear in his eyes.

Though Pepper felt bad for Tony she found the situation slightly humorous "Well there is really only one way to find out." She said clicking on the attached files. Three pictures of who they assumed was the daughter and a phone number popped up "She's cute." Pepper commented. Pepper instantly started comparing the two. She had Tony's eyes, their cheekbones were similar as well. She could see the similarities. Apparently so could Tony because he cursed.

"Jarvis save this number. I'll call from upstairs." Then without another word Pepper watched Tony walk out of the office with a purpose.

She leaned her head on her hand "I have a feeling things are going to get interesting."

* * *

Tony walked straight to his private elevator and went to the pent house. The moment he got out of the elevator she shouted to Jarvis "Call that number."

"Yes Sir." Not moments later the telephone could be heard ringing. After a few moments it was picked up.

"Hello you've reached Higurashi Shrine." Tony couldn't make any words come out of his mouth "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Finally Tony got up the nerve to talk "Hi, is this Kun-Loon?"

"No, would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please."

"Alright hold a moment please." Tony heard in the background "Hey mom some guy is on the phone for you."

Tony heard the phone being passed "Hello? This is Kun-Loon."

"Uh hello Kun-Loon this is Tony Stark. I am calling about that email you sent."

The person on the other end got flustered "Oh you actually got it. Wait a moment please." Tony listened to the conversation going on on the other side of the phone. "Kagome could you take Sot to town and get the grocery shopping done?"

"Sure Mom, who is on the phone?"

"Oh just an old friend. Run along now."

"Alright… if you need anything else just call my cell. Come on Sota."

"I'm coming I'm coming, God you're so pushy sis." A younger boy's voice could be heard.

Tony heard a door shut then the phone was picked back up "I'm sorry about that. Knowing you you probably question if that email was the truth. I guarantee that it is. I'm not looking for child support or anything. I am just hoping that Kagome could stay with you for a while. We can do a blood test if you would like. I promise you it will be a match."

Tony not quite knowing what to do over the phone, since he is a person who likes doing things face to face, said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll be there tomorrow. We'll figure out what to do from there." Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

"Jarvis I need the address for the Higurashi Shrine. Also get my jet ready."

"Of course Sir, should I inform Miss Potts about your destination?"

"No I'll call her when I'm on the way there." Then Tony went to his room to pack a bag for a couple days.

* * *

Kun-Loon looked at the beeping phone in her hand. He had hung up on her. He was coming here? She sighed, she was going to have to tell Kagome now. Won't that be fun.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I will attempt to update daily, but i might not make it every day. i already have the next two chapter written. I hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had arrived in Tokyo two hours ago, the last two hours have been a scavenger hunt for the Higurashi Shrine. It was apparently one of the oldest shrines around, but it was a small shrine and not well known. He had asked a couple of people, but none of them had spoken English. He was about to give up when he saw a group of high school kids. He knew that Japan had started teaching English a few years back so he had a chance with them. It was three girls and a boy. "Excuse me." Tony called out. The four stopped and turned to him. Thank god, he was tired of walking.

"Can we help you sir?" the boy asked.

Tony was about to reply, but was interrupted by one of the girls squealing. "Oh my god you're Tony Stark. You're Iron man!" She pulled out a pen and paper "Can I please have your autograph?"

As soon as the girl said Iron man the other two girls instantly had stars in their eyes, the boy looked impressed. Tony came up with an idea "I will give you my autograph if you can do me a favor."

"What do you need? I'll try my best" The first girl said (Yuka).

"I am trying to find Higurashi Shrine. I've been looking all morning, but I just can't find it."

"Kagome's house?" The second girl said (Eri).

"He must be visiting shrines while he's here." the third girl whispered (Ayumi).

"We know where that is. We are friends with the girl who lives there. Follow us you're pretty close actually." The boy stated. He held up a basket full of what looked like health items. "We were actually on our way to Kagome's. I hope she is feeling better."

"She's always sick and with the weirdest diseases too." Yuka said.

Within ten more minutes of walking the group stopped at the base of a very tall staircase. "The Higurashi Shrine is just up these steps." Ayumi said. She seemed to be the quiet one of the group Tony noted.

"That is a lot of steps." Tony stated. When Tony got to the top he looked around. He saw four buildings; the house, a storage shed, the prayer shrine/gift shop, and an older run down building. He also saw a gigantic tree that was fenced in. there was a ribbon of sorts around the tree. Sitting inside the fence glaring at Tony was none other than Kagome Higurashi. Tony knew it was her from the pictures in the email she did not seem very happy to see Tony. Tony adverted his gaze for now and they landed on an old man sweeping the yard.

The old man saw Tony and he got excited, a visitor! "Welcome to Higurashi shrine, feel free to look around." Kagome could tell her grandpa was going to start shoving souvenirs and stories onto Tony. While she may not like him at the moment, nobody deserved her grandfather's kind of torture.

"Grandpa why don't you go get mom for me, I'll take over here." Kagome politely demanded.

The old man pouted for a moment, which made Tony smirk, but started going inside. "Why don't you tell our visitor the legend of the Shikon jewel."

Tony watched as Kagome froze for a moment. He thought he saw tears start to form in her eyes, but she blinked and they were gone.

'Why would gramps have me tell that story? He knows how I feel about it.' Kagome thought to herself. Oh well better me than gramps telling it.

"Yeah Kagome, we haven't heard that one yet." Eri said.

"Isn't that the legend the basis of this shrine Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome sighed in defeat, no getting out of it now. "Would you all like to come in and I'll tell you there?" she turned to Tony "Mom is expecting you anyway." The group headed inside and sat down in the living room. "Hey Sota! Make yourself useful and make tea; enough for six people, seven if you want some." Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Fine!" Sota yelled back at her.

"I'll wait until Sota gets here with the tea." Kagome said.

Hojo handed the health basket to Kagome, Tony saw a brief grimace before she stopped herself "Here you go Kagome, my dad told me to give this to you for your back problem. It helps sooth sore muscles."

"O-oh… Thanks Hojo. Gosh you shouldn't have, really." Tony could tell that she really didn't want the gift while her friends stayed oblivious.

"Yeah how's your arthritis?" Ayumi.

"Is your diabetes better?" Eri.

"Have you gotten over your foot fungus better?" Yuka.

Kagome sweat dropped "Yeah everything is better now."

"Well you really should take it easy Kagome. You don't want to get sick again." Hojo said.

Tony was staring at the tiny girl sitting across from him. How could such a young girl get all of those thing? It was then that a young boy walked in carrying a tray of tea. When Sota saw Tony he almost dropped the tray, he sat it down quickly then ran straight in front of Tony. "Oh my God! You're Iron man!" He spun around to face Kagome "Kagome there is a superhero in our house!"

Kagome smacked him in the back of the head "Get control over yourself. Be polite to our guests."

"Yeah fine." Sota pouted and sat on the floor next to Kagome's chair. "You big meanie." He stuck his tongue out at her. "So what story did gramps rope you into telling this time?"

Kagome's face fell a bit, Tony wasn't exactly sure why but it didn't seem like any of her friends noticed it. "The legend of the Shikon jewel."

Sota's eyes went wide "Are you sure sis?" Kagome nodded it wasn't like she could back out now. She would never hear the end of it. Kagome sighed, may as well begin.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if I confused anybody. Yes in my story Tony cannot speak Japanese. Kagome, Sota, Kun-Loon, Grandpa Higurashi, and Kagome's friends can all speak English. Kagome's family can speak English because they learned it so they could communicate with foreigners that came to the shrine. All of the conversation is in English so Tony can understand it, they are being polite to Iron man. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them as best as I can!**

Tony knew that something was a bit off, the look in Kagome's eyes gave it away. There was going to be more to this story than what she told.

"This story's beginning time has been lost, all we know for sure is it starts over 600 years ago. There was once a strong Miko called Midoriko. Midoriko battled demons all over Japan, but she also made friends with some demons. She was a rare case, but she recognized that not all demons are bad. Midoriko was so well known that she caught the eye of a very powerful demon. That demon built an army and attacked Midoriko. Midoriko and the horde of demons fought each other for seven days and seven nights. Both sides became exhausted, Midoriko had beaten all but three of the most powerful demons. In a last resort to beat Midoriko the last three demons merged together. The demon caught Midoriko in its jaws, but Midoriko refused to lose. She did the last thing she could do. She thrust her soul out of her body along with the soul of the demon. She used her soul to trap the demon's soul. When those souls combined it created the Shikon jewel. The battle continued inside of the jewel for eternity for dominance, the jewel going between pure and tainted. The Shikon jewel had immense power, a shard of it could boost a person's power tenfold. When whole it has the ability to grant any wish. The jewel resided in a demon slayer's village for many years, but they could not keep the jewel pure. So they went in search of a Miko to protect the jewel.

"That is when they found Kikyo, a pure Miko. Kikyo was the high priestess of a small village. This is 550 years ago now. Once Kikyo came into possession of the jewel a lot started. Kikyo met a half demon called Inuyasha. Over time they fell in love. Kikyo also met a very badly burnt bandit called Onigumo. He was burnt so badly to the point that he could not move. Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo, but his greed was stronger. Onigumo heard about the Shikon jewel and wanted it for himself. Only he wanted a tainted jewel, not a pure one. What better way to taint it then to get it's protector to taint it herself? Only to obtain the jewel he would have to be able to move, so he made a deal with thousands of demons. They could devour him body and soul if he would be able to use their power in return. So the demons ate Onigumo then fused together to mark the birth of a new half demon. He called himself Naraku. Naraku was so evil that where he had become a demon nothing grows still to this day. You can still go to Onigumo's cave and see the eternal scorch mark where his body laid.

"Naraku devised a devious plan. He made it seem like Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other. He attacked Kikyo looking like Inuyasha. Then he went to Inuyasha looking like Kikyo and shot arrows at him, if Inuyasha would get hit with one of Kikyo's arrows he would die from purification. Inuyasha feeling hurt and betrayed went into the village and stole the Shikon jewel determined to use it to become a full demon. He was stopped by the badly wounded Kikyo. Kikyo shot an enchanted arrow through Inuyasha's heart. That arrow put him into an eternal sleep. Soon after Kikyo died from blood loss from her wounds. Before Naraku could get his hands on the Shikon jewel it was … sent… somewhere Naraku could never reach it. Naraku was very patient though, he knew that it would eventually come back and until then he would wait and become stronger.

"50 years passed in relative peace, as much as the feudal era could be peaceful. Then out of nowhere an untrained Miko came to the village. It was decided that she would be the next guardian of the Shikon jewel. So the jewel was brought back from its longtime hiding place. This guardian's name is lost in history, she is only known as the Shikon Miko. The Shikon Miko was being attacked by a demon so to save the people in the village she ran away. She ran right to the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. The Shikon Miko, to save herself and the villagers she released Inuyasha. Since the Shikon Miko was not trained at the time she had a hard time protecting the jewel. She could keep it pure with no problem, but she had no experience fighting demons. One day a crow demon stole the jewel from her, in an attempt to get it back she shot an arrow at it. She had infused her Miko-ki into the arrow without even trying so her arrow turned into a sacred arrow. This worked, only too well. The arrow pierced the jewel and it broke, shattering into hundreds of shards. So that is when the Shikon Miko started a long journey of putting the jewel back together. Inuyasha and herself went all around Japan finding jewel shards, fighting demons, killing the demons that had found shard before them. Along the way they met some people that ended up forming a team to finish the jewel. There was a fox demon kid, a lecherous monk who was also a notorious con-man, a demon slayer, and her two-tailed cat demon partner. The found out during their journey that Naraku was also collecting the jewel shards, a lot faster than they were. People in the team had their own reasons for fighting Naraku and finishing the jewel. The monk had a cursed wind tunnel in his hand that would eventually consume him, put there by Naraku himself. The demon slayer's entire village was slaughtered and her younger brother made a pawn by Naraku. And of course Inuyasha wanted revenge for Kikyo."

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome took a sip of her tea and continued her story. "They met others along the way; Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, a wolf prince Koga and his followers, a half demon called Jinenji, and a few others. During their journey an evil witch kidnapped the Shikon Miko and used part of her soul to bring Kikyo back from the dead. Which was hard for the Shikon Miko because she had fallen in love with Inuyasha. The Shikon Miko's group fought valiantly for two years against Naraku. Naraku would take every opportunity to foil their plans but he never got any big wins. The Shikon Miko was kidnapped too many time to count and forced into many hard situations. She overcame every obstacle that was thrown at her as best as she could. Later Kikyo died once more, saving the demon slayer's brother in the process. Then the day of the final battle came. Naraku used the Shikon jewel and he transformed into a giant spider. It was a long and hard battle, a lot of the group almost didn't make it. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the Shikon Miko all battled together until the very end. It was the Shikon Miko's arrow that killed Naraku, purifying him out of existence. There was still a problem tough, the Shikon jewel was still a danger to everybody. It was said that a pure wish would destroy the jewel for good. The jewel had a mind of its own through and it didn't want to be destroyed, it sucked the Shikon Miko into itself. She stayed there for three days, the whole time the jewel was trying to get her to make a selfish wish. Just when she was about to succumb to the darkness Inuyasha came and saved her. On that third day the Shikon Miko made her wish, it was a pure wish the jewel deactivated and disappeared. But from that day on the Shikon Miko disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her, but one thing was known. Her purpose for being there was done."

Kagome looked around at the people in the room. Her friends had loved the story. Sota and Kun-Loon both had worried looks on their faces, for Kagome. Grandpa Higurashi looked proud at his granddaughter. Kun-Loon and grandpa had come in the room sometime during the story.

* * *

Tony as enthralled with the story. Some things didn't make sense though. Why was the most important person in the story's name forgotten, yet minor characters like Koga and Sesshomaru remembered? When Kagome talked about Kikyo she had a sad expression on her face. She told it like a regular story but at the same time it seemed a bit personal.

"That was an awesome story!" Eri.

"Yeah best legend I've heard yet." Yuka.

"Can't wait to hear another one." Ayumi.

"We should get going, it was a good story Kagome." Hojo.

Tony gave each kid an autograph and took some pictures with them. They all left extremely happy.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kun-Loon asked.

Kagome sighed "Yeah I'm fine." She didn't sound fine Tony noted.

"Not that I want him to leave, like ever, but why is Iron man still here?" Sota asked.

Kagome smacked him over the head "His name is Tony Stark, not Iron man."

"Feh. Whatever." Sota said, sounding a lot like Inuyasha.

"Tony-san is here for an important reason Sota. Why don't you go up and do your homework." Kun-Loon said.

"Aw, but mom, I'm in the same room as a superhero. I don't wanna leave."

"Its fine mom, let him stay. If you're telling the truth he's gunna find out anyway when you ship me away." Kagome grumbled. Tony noticed that she didn't particularly want to leave.

Sota's eyes grew wide "Kagome's going to leave? Again?" Sota looked panicked, like he didn't want her to leave him. Where had she gone before?

"Kagome, Sota that is enough." Kun-Loon turned to Tony. "Do you wish to go through with the blood test?"

"Blood test?" Sota asked "You only do one of those to see if two people … are… related." Sota's eyes grew wide again. "Holy God! Kagome's related to Iron man! My sister's dad is a super hero, how cool!" he turned to Kagome "Sot that's where you got your hero genes from." Tony looked at the two questioningly. Why did he think his sister was a hero?

This time Kagome punched him on top of his head "Shut up you brat."

Tony heard the kid whine "Well you are."

Kagome turned to Tony "He just means that I volunteer a lot with kids when I can. I guess he just has a bit sister complex or something." Tony could tell she was trying to laugh it off but once again her eyes gave it away. She was hoping that Tony would buy the lie.

He would, for now "That's nice." Tony commented. Then he came up with a solution to the current problem "I'll do the blood test back in my lab so Jarvis can run it. I'd only trust him to tell the truth. But to do that Kagome would have to come back with me. Since you wanted her by me anyway I think that it is a win win situation. If she isn't my daughter I'll just send her back here on my jet." He had to admit he was curious about this girl. He wouldn't mind spending a couple days with her until the blood test was done if she wasn't his daughter. If she was, well, Tony didn't even think he would mind spending more than a couple days with her. "I leave in two days so be ready by then. I have some business in Tokyo with a big wig business man. Plus I haven't been to Tokyo for a while, I might look around. So I'll be back here in two days at noon." Tony walked to the door "See you then." Then out the door he went.

**How was that chapter? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stared at the door in shock. "He… didn't even give me a choice." She said still staring at the door.

"Well go and get packed Kagome. Like I said this is for the best. The test will come out positive and you'll stay there until you are no longer depressed about the feudal era." Kun-Loon told her daughter. She felt bad playing the bad guy but Kagome needed the push. Ever since she came back she's shut everyone out and won't let anyone in. Yes spending time with somebody like her father Tony Stark will do her some good.

* * *

Kagome went through what she had packed to make sure she had everything. Enough pairs of clothes to last her. The pictures of her friends and family. She even had photos of her feudal friends. She had brought her camera with heron one of her trips once. Strangely she had run into everybody she had wanted to take pictures of; Koga and his two followers Ginta and Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Rin had been more than happy, even holding down Jaken for some of the pictures. It had taken a lot of bribing to get a few pictures of Sesshomaru though. Kagome ended up babysitting Rin for a couple weeks while Sesshomaru had to go to a meeting with the other territory lords. They had visited Jinenji and Shiori as well. She had gotten a picture of Kagura and Kanna together as well, they weren't friends yet they weren't enemies either. She had accidentally taken a picture of one of Naraku's puppets surrounded by his poison insect. She had been putting her camera away when she took the picture. She was going to get rid of it, but then decided it was a good reminder of the impossible battle she had won. There were a couple of other pictures as well.

She packed the set of sutra's Miroku had given her before the final battle, she never had a chance to return them. She also packed the miniature Hiraikotsu that Sango had given her. It is about 1/3 the size of Sango's but is still packs a punch. She had gotten it to mark the occasion of officially becoming a demon slayer. She had asked Sango to train her, she hadn't wanted to be useless anymore. She packed her Miko outfit, a gift from Kaede. She had made sure to pack the subjugation necklace that she took off of Inuyasha moments before he disappeared. It still had its power, which she knew would come in handy eventually. She packed her summer homework so she wouldn't fall behind, again. She put all of her personal items, mostly things from the feudal era, in her yellow backpack that he had used in her adventure. She could keep the backpack close incase Tony got nosy. Lastly she packed some simply girly things to keep appearances up. She packed make-up, a few pairs of shoes, hair accessories, a few books, her laptop, her diary, some jewelry, and her hygiene items. She had her credit card packed so she could just get things over there if she needed anything else.

Tony had arrived a couple of minutes ago, but she had felt like she was forgetting something. That was why she was going over what she had packed. Then it hit her, her red bow she got on Mount Azusa. It wasn't like she was going to need it, but she couldn't just leave it behind. She never felt complete when she was away from the bow. So she stuck her quiver of arrows in her backpack that was much lighter then in her travels. She put the bow over her shoulder with a practiced motion and headed down the stairs.

When she got downstairs Tony took a look at her. She had with her a medium sized suitcase, purple in color, a large yellow backpack, and a red bow. He would have imagined a teenage girl packing more, but oh well. "Are you ready to head out Kagome?" Tony asked her.

"As ready as I can be I guess." Kagome went to Sota and gave him a hug "I'll be back as soon as I can, hey this time we can actually keep in touch." Sota gave her a sad smile and nodded. Then she headed over to her grandpa "I'll miss you gramps, take it easy and please stop sticking sutras onto the guests." The old man gave a sour face and agreed to try. Lastly she headed over to her mom "I'll call when I get there. Bye." She couldn't say anything else to her, she was still mad at her. She bent down and petted a very fat cat then got up and followed Tony out the door waving goodbye to her family. Tony, feeling nice, took her suitcase from her and they headed to the airport to get on his jet.

* * *

When they got to the jet Kagome's jaw dropped, she had never seen such a large plane before. When she got inside of it she had to admit that she had never seen anything as fancy as this. Well nothing in this era, Sesshomaru's castle had been pretty impressive. When they were up in the air Kagome decided that she didn't particularly like the awkward silence.

She asked the least personal question she could think of "So who is Jarvis?" Tony looked up sharply, a bit surprised by the sudden conversation.

"Jarvis is the AI that I created." Tony answered deciding to introduce the two as soon as they got back to his tower.

"Um… what exactly is an AI?" Kagome was horrible in science and math, which ironically is what made Tony the genius that he is.

Tony looked at Kagome in shock "An AI is like a person in a computer." Tony answered.

Kagome looked confused "Oh." Was all that she could say. That awkward silence came back fast and it stayed until the plane landed.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The flight was so long that Kagome decided to just take a nap to avoid the silence. She woke up when the jet began it's decent. When Kagome and Tony got off of the jet they were met on the tarmac by a waiting car. There was a man standing by said car. Kagome decided that he seemed nice enough.

"Ah Happy thanks for coming to get us." Tony said to the man.

"Not a problem Tony, it is what I'm here for." Happy said.

Kagome had to sweat-drop a bit "Um, is your name really Happy?" She just had to ask.

The man smiled at her "No, but that is what everyone calls me." The man's smile was a bit contagious.

Kagome smiled back at him "Well nice to meet you Happy. My name is Kagome." She finished off with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Kagome." He came over and took her suitcase, he tried to take the backpack as well but Kagome didn't allow that. "Now if you two will get into the car I can get you back to the tower."

Kagome nodded and followed Tony into the backseat of the car. Kagome didn't really want to get close to Tony emotionally, but at the same time she wanted to know more about him. Kagome decided that she would probably never view him as her Father. She would always think of Sota's dad as her own, she grew up thinking that he was. Gathering her nerve before she chickened out she asked "So what do you do exactly? For work I mean."

Tony thought for a moment. Should he say? If she isn't his daughter and this is just a big elaborate plan he didn't want to be giving secrets away. If he was vague it shouldn't hurt. "Right now I am working on making clean energy."

"That sounds really important." Kagome was pretty impressed. If Tony could pull that off it would help so many people. Also it could get rid of some of the pollution and it would seem more like the feudal era.

Tony saw that Kagome seemed slightly interested. It was the first honest emotion that he had seen from her. She was putting a pretty good 'happy' mask on, it would fool most people but Tony saw through it. Tony decided that if she ended up being his daughter he would see if she wanted to help him with the clean energy project.

* * *

After a short drive, well short compared to the plane ride, they arrived at the Stark tower. They entered the building and Tony showed her to his private elevator. Tony had told Jarvis to temporarily give her access to this elevator, as long as she wasn't going anywhere she wasn't supposed to. When they got to the penthouse they were greeted by a nervous Pepper Potts. Pepper was still a bit mad at Tony for leaving without telling her, but she figured she was used to that already. Pepper looked at Kagome and smiled

"Hello Kagome, how was the flight?"

"It was long, really long. Other than that it was pretty nice." Kagome answered her.

Then a male voice out of nowhere said "Sir I have everything set up for the blood test in your lab." Kagome looked around in wonder, so this must be Jarvis. Tony had talked to Jarvis in the elevator, but Jarvis hadn't said anything back.

Kagome took a few steps forward looking around. "Jarvis?" Kagome had to admit, this was kinda fun.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" Jarvis answered.

Kagome giggled a bit, but scowled at the use of her name "Call me Kagome please, just Kagome."

"Very well, Kagome welcome to Stark tower."

"Thank you Jarvis." Everyone was silent for a moment when Jarvis said something that scared Kagome "Sir I have detected a strange power source in the building. It seems to be coming from Kagome."

Tony and Pepper looked at Kagome while Kagome flinched. Kagome glanced down at the pink jewel hanging around her neck, neither of them missed the movement. Kagome sighed, great just great. It's like a demon computer being able to sense the jewel. The jewel had deactivated, for an entire month. Then Midoriko had entered Kagome's dream and told her that while her wish was pure it wasn't completely pure, for there is no thing as a pure wish. After that peaceful month the jewel had reactivated and it was Kagome's responsibility once more. Kagome was less than happy with the outcome. Kagome would have to protect it until she died, once she died the jewel would finally disappear for good. This was the curse of the jewel, it granted her wish but it had a price. Since then she had been getting attacked by demons, nothing she couldn't handle. At the same time if she wasn't careful the demons would go after everyone and anyone that she cared about to get the jewel. Kagome had then decided to cut herself off from everyone, which in turn made her mom contact her long lost dad.

"Kagome what is Jarvis talking about?" Tony asked, suspicious of the girl standing in his living room. Tony had noticed before that her mask had dropped completely while talking to Jarvis, but once the energy source was brought up the mask came back up faster than he thought could be possible.

Kagome sighed, there was absolutely no way to get out of this one. "You remember that story I told you back at the shrine right?" Tony nodded at her. "Well, the story has a different ending that we usually don't tell most people. The Shikon jewel didn't disappear. The Shikon Miko took it with her and passed it down her family generation by generation. I am a descendent of the Shikon Miko and this," Kagome said holding up the jewel "is the Shikon jewel." That was close enough to the truth to be believable Kagome decided.

* * *

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry i didn't update for a bit. My computer for some reason decided it didn't want to connect to wifi for awhile. Finally got it working again, so here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy it!**

Tony looked at the tiny bobble around Kagome's neck. That was the great Shikon jewel that thousands have died for? Wait, his potential daughter was the protector of such a dangerous item?

"What is the Shikon jewel?" Pepper asked confused why such a small jewel would be giving off a strange energy.

"Very long story short it is a jewel made up of four souls. Three demon souls and one Miko. It can raise a person's power and grant a person's wish. Only it corrupts your wish. You would get your wish, only at a very high price. The power in the jewel is unbalanced with it being 3:1. The last person to wish on the Shikon was the Shikon Miko, and she learned that her wish came with a price she did not expect." Kagome explained. Wanting to get off the subject she turned to Tony "So you wanna get that blood test done?"

That seemed to snap Tony out of his stupor "Oh yeah, Follow me." Kagome followed Tony down to his lab.

Kagome looked around in wonder "Oh wow Sota would love it down here. He is really smart when it comes to technology." Tony raised an eyebrow at her, but kept his comments to himself.

"Alright sit down here. I'll get the equipment." A few minutes later Tony came back with a needle and tubes. "This might hurt a bit."

Without even thinking Kagome said "It's alright I've had worse." Tony looked at Kagome strangely.

"Oh? Like what?" Tony asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. He was hoping she would share something else.

"Like there was this one time when…" Kagome stopped when she realized what she was saying, and who she was saying it to. She smirked at Tony "Nice try."

Tony gave her a smirk right back "Well I can try can't I?"

"You can try, but you won't succeed. I've gotten pretty used to keeping secrets by now."

"Oh? What do you need to keep a secret about? I already know about the Shikon jewel."

"It's not really any of your business." Kagome smiled sadly "I'll tell you one thing though. You don't know half of it." By the time that their conversation was done Tony had drawn enough blood for the sample. Jarvis already had Tony's DNA on file so he didn't have to take any of his own blood. Tony had noticed that she hadn't even flinched a little bit when the needle went in.

Deciding that he was hungry Tony said "You hungry?" Kagome nodded at him, her previous easy going nature gone. She had gone back behind the mask, darn it. "What do you want to eat? I can get pretty much anything."

Kagome's eyes lit up a bit. Quietly she asked "Could we have Oden?"

"Oden? That is a Japanese dish right?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

Tony smiled a winning smile at her "Well then Oden it is." That got a small smile out of her. Tony realized that she didn't really want to shut herself away, yet she was choosing to do so and trying her hardest at it. Why was that? Was it because of that stupid pink jewel?

* * *

Tony walked Kagome back up to the pent house living room. He had to think of something to do for the next couple days until the blood test results came in. When they got back to the living room they saw Pepper on her phone looking frustrated. Finally with a sigh she hung up and looked at the two that just came into the room. "What's wrong Pepper?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, we are doing some updates to the building and some of the contractors are giving us a bit of a hard time." Pepper looked like she had been fed up with the person on the other side of the phone.

"What company are you going through?" Kagome asked with a fake innocence in her voice.

"Uh, it's a private company run under a Mr. Okami." Pepper was a bit uneasy with the look that came up on Kagome's face.

"What do you want that they did not want to do or give?" Kagome asked, an almost glee in her voice. What was she up to?

"We needed some workers that would work for just us until we were finished. We also needed some of the better material that they had, but they said that those were for special cases." Pepper named a couple of other things off, only because Tony wasn't stopping her and she didn't see how it would hurt anything.

After she was done a genuine smile came on her face "Alright that can be arranged."

Both Tony and Pepper started at her like she was insane "What?" They both exclaimed.

"Just watch and give me a bit." Kagome pulled out her cellphone and went through her contact list. She was looking for the newest number that she had added. Once she found it she was about to press send when Tony stopped her, grinning wickedly.

"Wait I want to hear both ends of this conversation." He pulled the phone out of Kagome's hand and said "Jarvis call this number." Then he rattled off the numbers that were on Kagome's screen.

Within seconds it was ringing, even Pepper looked vaguely intrigued. "Hello?" A person answered.

Kagome said "Hey Okami, you're on speakerphone."

"Ah Kagome!" Okami exclaimed in excitement. "This is great, what do you need Kagome? And why are you calling from the United States?"

"I don't actually need you Koga, can I talk to Ginta please? I need to talk to him about a construction job."

"Something need to be done at the shrine?" Koga sounded a bit concerned.

"No everything is fine at the Shrine. This is for something else."

"Alright, I'll get Ginta hold on a sec." There were sounds on the other side of the phone and muffled conversation.

Then Ginta came one "Kagome?"

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome? It's Ginta, what do you need?"

"Hey Ginta it's been a while. I am calling about a construction job that one of your companies are being fussy with. The people are requesting the special materials, but they don't meet the requirements. That's the favor I need. I want you to get them what they need and have some of your workers come down and help with the construction exclusively." Kagome was being as vague as she could while still getting her point across. The special materials were demon made products so they were a lot stronger than others and lasted a lot longer. Ginta's people were half demons, stronger for construction purposes.

Koga had found Kagome shortly after she came back to her era, before the jewel had reactivated. He had been the only one to reconnect with her. Koga didn't know where everyone else was either, he hadn't stayed in touch with them.

"What project is it Kagome?" Ginta sounded a bit guarded. If they didn't meet the requirements for the special materials it meant they were humans.

"The Stark Tower." Kagome said simply.

You could hear Ginta take a sharp breath "Well I don't know if that is for the best. I mean…" Ginta was stopped and you could hear a smack. Probably Koga smacking Ginta on the back of the head.

"Hey Ginta, shut up. Give me the phone." Koga said in the background, Kagome laughed a bit. Kagome snuck a look and Tony and Pepper while Koga fought Ginta for the phone. Pepper looked shell shocked. Tony on the other hand looked extremely impressed. Finally Koga started talking again. Kagome could hear Ginta groaning in the background, Heehee. "Key Kagome. Sure whatever you need, I'll get it for you. Anything for my woman."

Kagome gained a tick mark on her forehead "Koga I am NOT your woman. God when will you get that through your head? You would think you would have enough time to get over me. Last I heard Ayame is still completely in love with you. Come to your senses already and just date her already, gods."

Kagome saw Tony holding in laughter and Pepper looked highly amused. Koga growled "Where did you hear that? I didn't think Ayame stopped by to visit you. She's not your biggest fan you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Yeah, yeah. So who told you?" Koga sounded irritated.

"Oh Hakkaku told me when Ginta and him stopped over to catch up and offer their services to me." Everyone could hear the smile in Kagome's voice. Ginta laughed in the background, but stopped when another smack was heard.

"I'm going to kill him." Koga said in a serious tone.

Kagome pouted "Oh don't be too hard on him. I did ask."

"Whatever. So when is the starting date on the construction?" Koga asked, obviously wanting a topic change.

Kagome looked at Pepper questiongly "Oh um in two weeks." Pepper spoke up.

"Two weeks? Alright that's doable. I'll see you in two weeks Kagome!" Then Koga hung up before Kagome could protest.

"Darn it. He always pulls something like that." Kagome growled at the now silent screen.

Tony couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore "How did you meet someone like Koga Okami?" He was like an eager school kid. He loved that his potential daughter had large scale connections.

Kagome just calmly waved him off "Oh he's a family friend. Honestly Koga is in his early twenties, he just took the company over from his father. Koga and I used to play together when we were kids." Kagome told the lie flawlessly. If you didn't know better you would believe what she said in an instant. Thankfully Tony and Pepper didn't know better.

"That was amazing Kagome." Pepper said in awe of the teenager.

"Do you know anybody else with connections?" Tony asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I do know one other one, but to be honest I don't actually know what he does. It's another family friend, but we lost track of him a while back. I have heard that he is a big business tycoon though." Kagome said thinking about what Koga had said about Sesshomaru. Koga had lost track of him about 100 years ago, but Koga said knowing Sesshomaru he would be near the top.

"Oh." Tony said deflating a bit.

Suddenly Kagome yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she was until just now. Talking to Koga always exhausts her. "Hey Tony, where is my room? I'm really tired."

Pepper was the one to answer her "Oh I'll show you." Tony watched Pepper and Kagome walk away towards the guest room.

With a purpose Tony walked towards his lab. When he got there he told Jarvis "Make that blood sample a rush job. I want in done in at least two days."

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answered.

"Jarvis I want everything you have on Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon jewel, and Koga Okami."

Tony looked at Koga's information first. Apparently Kagome had been telling the truth. Koga was 21 according to the records, even though he looked a bit younger. His father had passed away two years ago, not information on the father. Absolutely no information on the mother. Apparently Ginta and Hakkaku were Koga's brothers and each one had a different type of business that they run. Ginta had construction jobs, Hakkaku was big in the technology market, and Koga himself had his hands into many different things.

Tony looked at the Shikon next. Most of the information was just repeats from what Kagome had said in her story. There was something about it being connected to some type of well though, which was new information. Not that it helped him any, it didn't say how it was connected to the well or where that well was.

Tony then turned to the information about Kagome. Her information was rather interesting actually. Most of it normal until two years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days passed rather quickly. Tony had taken Kagome away from Pepper when he had gotten bored. Tony had decided that even if Kagome wasn't his daughter it was alright to spoil her a bit. If she was his daughter, he could start making up for lost time. He took her out shopping and practically forced her to get tons of new outfits. He also took her to a couple of fancy restaurants. Pepper helped Kagome on her summer homework, Tony had tried but he just made it more difficult. Kagome had a grand time bonding with Jarvis, she had great conversations with him. She liked being able to talk in her native language and have them understand her. Tony was learning, faster than a normal person, but still not fast enough to hold a conversation.

Tony, Pepper, and Kagome were sitting down for lunch. Kagome had made sandwiches, when Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir the test results are in."

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Tony took a deep breath "Alright Jarvis tell us what they are."

"The results of the test states that Kagome… is your daughter Sir." A smile appeared on both Tony and Pepper's faces. Both Tony and Pepper had grown much attached to Kagome in the few days she was here. Since Kagome already knew only a small smile appeared trough her mask.

Kagome stood up "I am going to go unpack my things." She hadn't wanted to unpack much until Jarvis announced the results. The room that Tony had given her had a king size bed, two dressers, one with a mirror, a desk, and a comfy chair. She split the pictures between the two dressers and the desk. She hung up her Hiraikotsu up on the wall right above her bed for convenience. She set Miroku's sutras on her desk. Kagome hung Inuyasha's subjugation beads on the mirror so she could always see them. She had a hard time deciding where to put her Miko robes, but she ended up putting it in a small drawer in her one dresser by itself. Kagome placed her empty backpack under her bed then moved on to her suitcase. Along with her tons of new clothes she put the clothes she had brought with her into the dresser drawers and the closet. She put her makeup and jewelry on the dresser with the mirror. Lastly she put the books she brought along with her laptop on the desk.

Kagome was looking around her room deciding if she liked everything where she put it when the door burst open. Kagome turned around to see a grinning Tony. "What do you need?" Kagome asked curiously. She had never seen Tony this excited before, not even when he had shown her the Iron Man suit.

"Get dressed in something nice. I'm going to show you what I do." Tony said excitedly.

"You mean your clean energy thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yes exactly! Not the project itself, but a step towards it. The bigwig from Japan that I met up with is coming here today to see if we can work together on this project. This is perfect timing so hurry up. He'll be here in an hour." With that he turned around and walked out the door.

Kagome stood there flabbergasted. "He didn't give me a choice again!" Kagome growled out. She walked to her closet going through her new clothes trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a black skirt with a light pink top, matched with small heels. She put make-up on, not much but just enough. Kagome braided her hair and placed the braid over her shoulder. Kagome went to her mirror and made sure the Shikon jewel was in place. She had gotten ready in 45 minutes, Tony who had considerably less to do took an hour and 15 minutes.

When Tony finally came out he saw Kagome glaring at him. "What's the matter?" Tony asked.

Gritting her teeth Kagome said "He has been here for over twenty minutes. He was early and you are late."

"Have you met him already?" Tony asked looking a bit upset.

"No, I've been waiting for you. Jarvis told me when he arrived. Pepper is now trying to keep him comfortable." Kagome explained. Sighing she said "Lets' go already."

"Alright then. Your first business meeting, I'm so proud!" Tony said, now in an insanely good mood. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

When they got outside of the office door Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to go in there, she hasn't felt anything like that in a long time. Tony noticed Kagome had stopped, thinking she was just nervous he turned and looked at her to assure her it would be fine. What he saw, he didn't want to see on her face ever again. She looked absolutely terrified. She was clinging to the Shikon jewel so hard her knuckles were turning white. "What is wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him with fear filled eyes "I sense a demon, a very very strong demon." Tony's eyes went wide. He instantly understood what was wrong, if there was a demon here they would come after the Shikon jewel that Kagome was protecting. This meeting could go very badly.

Kagome seeing the uneasiness in Tony's eyes got a strong resolve. The fear in her eyes were replaced with determination. "I will not let this hurt your business deal. I will just try and put a barrier around the Shikon." Kagome took a deep breath and let it out "Alright let's get this over with."

Father and daughter turned towards the door, ready to face the demon.

**Sorry for the Long wait. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome could feel the aggravation in the demon's aura, it was angry that it was being kept waiting. Kagome took a deep breath, placed a barrier over the Shikon jewel, and then nodded at Tony. Tony nodded back at her and then opened the door.

Trying to take on all the attention himself Tony decided to go big. He threw the doors open and announced loudly "Mr. Taisho I am very sorry to have kept you waiting."

Unfortunately that tactic did not work, because this demon was one who took in all of the details around them. He also smelled the fear of another person in the room, it was also a scent that seemed slightly familiar. It belonged to a person who should be long dead. He looked behind Tony to see a very nervous Kagome. She had yet to look up at the demon, she seemed to find something very interesting with the carpet in the room. He decided that he had been ignored long enough, with a low growl he said "Miko."

Tony flinched at the tone the demon was using, this didn't seem good. Tony watched Kagome's eyes go wide and she looked up fast. Once she saw who the demon was her mouth dropped open in shock. She managed to stammer out "A-Aniki?" Aniki? Tony thought back to his Japanese lesson, Aniki meant big brother. How is that possible? Tony came back to reality when Kagome rushed to the door trying to get out of the room. The demon moved faster than possible and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of the door, blocking her escape.

Without cutting any corners the demon asked Kagome a very simple and direct question "How are you alive Miko?"

Kagome flinched at the question, her situation had never been explained to him in the past. Now she kinda wished that she had taken the time to explain it to him. "Well, Sesshomaru, you see it's a really really long story." Kagome started to slowly back up, looking desperately for a way out.

Sesshomaru seeing what she was doing killed her hope "The only way out of this room Miko is through me. I am nearly immortal I have all the time in the world, with little patience. You will explain to this Sesshomaru now Miko."

Kagome was in full out panic mode she really didn't want to explain the situation with Tony and Pepper still in the room. Then she sensed another weaker demon aura in the room, she hadn't sensed it at first with the overwhelming aura belonging to Sesshomaru. From behind the desk that Sesshomaru had been sitting at came a small wrinkly old man. His skin had a strange green tint to it making it look like he was going to be sick at any moment. He had with him a cane that was taller than he was, at the top of the cane was two heads. In a different type of shock Kagome realized that she was looking at Jaken in a human disguise.

"Stupid Miko wench, answer Milord when he is speaking to you!" Kagome's temper flared in an instant and she did one thing that in actuality had become habit whenever Jaken made her angry. She took the staff from him and bashed him with it.

"Shut up you stupid Imp!" Kagome yelled at him. With a yelp Jaken's disguise came undone and when he landed on the other side of the room he was back to how he looked 500 years ago.

Pepper screamed at the sight of the green imp staggering towards Sesshomaru. "What is that thing?"

Kagome looked at Pepper with concern and guilt "Sorry, that was purely reflex. That 'thing' is Jaken. He is a lower level demon and personal assistant to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Miko do not think I have forgotten my question. You will answer me, how are you alive? The last time this Sesshomaru seen you was 500 years ago after the battle with Naraku."

Tony's eyes widened in shock, he remembered the name Naraku from the story Kagome had told. The pieces seemed to fall into place. The Shikon Miko from Kagome's story didn't have a name, but this demon called Kagome a Miko. Kagome is somehow the Shikon Miko from the story, which is why she didn't have a name in the story. She would be giving her secret away. Tony turned to Kagome "You you're the Shikon Miko?"

Kagome flinched at the question but nodded slowly at Tony. "Miko!" Sesshomaru barked at her.

Anger flared in Kagome's eyes "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Not Miko, wench, stupid, shard detector, or any other degrading names you can think of. My name is Kagome! Learn it, love it, use it. UGH! What is with you demons, my name is three syllables it is not that hard to remember."

Amusement flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes "Fine, Kagome, now answer my question. How are you alive here when you were alive 500 years ago?"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright fine I'll say. But under one condition, the truth does not leave this room. Got it?" When everybody in the room nodded she continued "When I turned fifteen I was dragged down my family's shrine's well. I am originally from this time. Somehow the Shikon made my well into a time traveling device. I traveled from this time to feudal Japan for two years. Then when all of the shards were collected and the jewel forced me to make a wish it sent me back here. Since then I have not been able to use the well at all, I don't think the well works at all anymore." She paused looking at everyone in the room "Does that satisfy the question?"

Tony and Pepper seemed to be in too much of a shock to say anything. Sesshomaru on the other hand asked the question that had been bugging him for 500 years "So what did you wish on the jewel?"

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, but it took me a while to figure out what Kagome should wish for. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tony and Pepper seemed to be in too much of a shock to say anything. Sesshomaru on the other hand asked the question that had been bugging him for 500 years "So what did you wish on the jewel?"

"Oh um well…" Kagome didn't know what to say. She kinda promised Midoriko that she wouldn't tell anybody. Looking at an angry Sesshomaru though she was coming close breaking that promise.

Tony and Pepper were looking at Kagome in sympathy, even though they did not know the full extent of the situation. Sesshomaru added something to urge the Miko the answer "Some very unique things happened after you disappeared Kagome."

Kagome looked at him with some interest "What happened?" she was fully curious now.

Sesshomaru turned to Tony "This Sesshomaru will be using your video screen human." Then he got onto his laptop and hacked into Tony's system. Something that should have been nearly impossible Sesshomaru did in a few minutes. Tony watched the demon work in awe and anger. How dare he hack into Jarvis!

In about five minutes a younger girl appeared on the screen. She had mid-length black with part of it up in a side ponytail. She seemed to be about thirteen-fourteen. Her ears were slightly pointed like Sesshomaru's were and she also had one blue line on each of her cheeks, unlike Sesshomaru's two lines. Tony looked over at Kagome to see her mouth fall open. He was about to ask what was going on when the girl on the screen saw Kagome and screeched "Kagome nee-chan!" then she looked to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru look it's Kagome nee-chan! How did you find her my lord?" Then she seemed to think for a moment "Wait a minute though, didn't Kagome nee-chan disappear a long time ago?" She turned back to Kagome "Hey Kagome nee-chan how are you here?" She tilted her head to one side cutely.

The only thing that Kagome could get out was a very stutter filled "R-r-r-Rin?" She turned to Sesshomaru "How is Rin still alive?"

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at Kagome "That question seems vaguely familiar does it not Kagome?" Kagome seemed to shrink a bit.

"Well yeah, but I know that Rin wasn't from this time to begin with. So how is she still alive and why does she still seem so young?"

"As I said Miko, this Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself, some unique things happened after you disappeared. Now what happened? I wish to hear it from your point of view before I tell mine. Now speak Miko."

Kagome glared a bit at Sesshomaru, well at least he called her by her name for a little while. "Okay fine. So we were all inside of Naraku's true form battling him for the last time. As you know Sesshomaru; you, Inuyasha, and me all fired our best attack at him at the same time. Your powers amplified my own enough to actually purify Naraku. I went and got the Shikon from his ashes purified it and we all headed back towards the well. As soon as we got there things went south though. The Shikon was not very happy with me for shattering it in the first place so it pulled me inside of itself."

"So that is where you went to Miko, how did my foolish brother follow you in though?"

"Oh um I am not actually quite sure how Inuyasha followed me in but I am sure glad that he did. I was brought somewhere where there was nothing but cold darkness around me. All the while the jewel was trying to get me to make a tainted wish. I knew that only a pure wish would destroy the Shikon, so I tried not to make any wishes at all. That was getting harder and harder though. I was about to make a wish, just to get me out of there. It was very hard to tell time where I was, I found out later that I had been there for three days and nights. It was then that Inuyasha finally found me.

"I thought that I was saved, but the jewel said that it wasn't going to let us go until I made a wish. I was getting desperate because the jewel was tainting Inuyasha's demon side. I knew that there is no such thing as a pure wish because if you wish for something then that is you wanting something. I was getting desperate, along the way I had lost my bow so I couldn't fight for myself and the demons in the jewel were starting to surround us. So I made the most pure wish I could think of." Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at the jewel hanging around her neck. Then she continued in a slightly lower voice "I wished for all of my friend's deepest wish to come true." Kagome was now looking at the ground.

"That does not explain what happened." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed slightly "Yes it does Sesshomaru. Rin probably wished to stay by your side forever and that caused her to become a demon, if I'm guessing right. What else happened?" She asked him. "After I made my wish some things happened that I would rather not talk about and I ended back up at my shrine and the well didn't work anymore."

"I have a feeling you know one thing that happened Miko." To everyone's astonishment Sesshomaru seemed to be sympathetic for her. Kagome only nodded not saying anything. Tony looked at his daughter and wanted to do nothing but comfort her. "Well that walking corpse came back, again. Only this time she had a soul of her own and was not trying to steal yours." Tears appeared in Kagome's eyes and she only nodded again. "All of us were confused when by idiot brother came out of the void with Kikyo and not you. The demon slayer got her brother back. The monk got control of his wind tunnel, it came back but he could turn it on and off when he saw fit. The demon cat gained a third tail and the abilities that came with it. Your little fox kit got a chance in a very good demon school to train his abilities."

"And what about you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"I got my arm back along with a sword that is actually useful." Sesshomaru answered her.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had gotten stuck for a while, but I am now back on track. Hope you enjoy it!**

Kagome took in Sesshomaru's appearance, she hadn't noticed it at first but he did indeed have both of his arms. She sweat dropped at his wish a bit "That is a very practical wish Sesshomaru. The sword doesn't help you much now a 'days though."

"A Practice wish is the only useful wish Miko. That sword still has its uses. It is useful against rouge demons that decide to attack this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glanced at Tony who had been slightly forgotten. "This Sesshomaru has only one question for you about your project."

Tony got a serious look on his face. If he got a big wig like Sesshomaru on this project he would be able to get it done much faster. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"Is the Miko going to be helping on the project?"

A small glint of happiness showed in Tony's eyes. His daughter had already helped him so much in the last few days. He really owes her. "If she wants to help on the project I will openly welcome her to it."

Sesshomaru looked to her. "Well Miko?"

A small smile appeared on her face "I think the project has great potential. I don't know what I can all do to help but I would be honored to help make a cleaner energy. Maybe it will cut down on pollution a bit. I miss the clean air of the feudal era."

Sesshomaru gave a nod of approval "Very well this Sesshomaru gives you his full support on this project. Only if the Miko stays on though otherwise this Sesshomaru will not waste his time."

Kagome sighed "Kagome not Miko." Though she knew it was pointless by now.

True to her thought Sesshomaru ignored her "This meeting is over as this Sesshomaru has more pressing issues to attend to." He turned to Jaken who had his human illusion back up "Jaken giver the Miko a business card, and a personal card." He turned back to Kagome "I will be in touch." Then he turned and walked out the door without another word.

Jaken scrambled after him squealing "Milord don't leave me with the human wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the first thing she found, which happened to be a rather heavy stapler. With a well-aimed throw she chucked it at Jaken.

Tony and Pepper watched it sail. Tony had an excited smirk on his face. Pepper seemed worried about the imp's safety. Then with an anticipated smack Jaken went sprawling down the hall. Kagome and Tony chuckled evilly.

Pepper glared at them and decided she had to make a new rule "No throwing things in the office you two. Especially at the guests."

With a sigh Pepper walked off thinking 'Great now I have to deal with two Tony's. And I thought Kagome was more mature.'

Kagome turned back to the screen to see a very amused looking Rin who had been forgotten about and had seen the entire thing. "Oh Rin I forgot that Sesshomaru called you."

Tony took advantage of the situation he was given, he wanted to learn more about Kagome and Rin seemed to be his way in. "Kagome do you think you could go and see what you can help Pepper with. She will be able to tell you what you are able to help with on the project."

"Sure dad no problem. I'll talk to you later Rin-chan."

"Bye bye Kagome-nee." Rin said with a cute little wave. As soon as Kagome left the room Rin looked at Tony "Alright you wanted me alone, what do you want?" She was looking at Tony suspiciously. She may have mostly kept her innocent and trusting nature but at the same time she was raised by Sesshomaru.

Tony looked at her sincerely "I simply want to know more about Kagome. She's my daughter but she isn't too open about her past, not even really her future. What can you tell me about Kagome?"

A happy dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Kagome-nee was the nicest human I ever met. You see my family was killed by bandits when I was really little. The village kept me but they weren't nice, at all. After a while I found Lord Sesshomaru. He was hurt and I did not fear him, which made him curious. He got better after a few days, but then our village was attacked by wolves. I… I was killed by them."

Tony's eyes narrowed in suspicion "That isn't possible. If you were killed by the wolves when you were human how are you alive now?"

Her face lit up "That is because Lord Sesshomaru saved me. He used his sword, Tenseiga the healing sword, and brought me back to life. After that I followed Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken around Japan. It was during that time that I decided that humans are much scarier than demons. Demons may be stronger, but humans hold more malice. After a few months of traveling with Lord Sesshomaru we got separated and I ran into Kagome and her group. She was so very nice to me. She gave me candy and let me play with Shippo. She took care of me and gave me affection. Lord Sesshomaru may love me but he doesn't really show it if you know what I mean."

"Yeah he seemed rather stoic." Tony agreed.

Rin giggled "Stoic, yeah that is a good way to describe him. Anyway this was during a time when orphans were looked down upon as dead weight, not needed. Orphans were either killed or sent to work in the fields which at a young age is practically a death sentence itself. Kagome on the other hand she took care of me without a second thought. She didn't have a single hesitation. Inuyasha I remember complained a lot, and loudly. But then she reminded him that he was technically an orphan and so was Shippo. He stopped fighting her after that."


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome smiled as she ate the pancakes that someone had made. It wasn't Pepper and heaven knows it wasn't her dad. The reason she was smiling wasn't because of the pancakes though, no. It was because they were all eating breakfast together. It had only happened once over the past two weeks. Either Tony was still in his lab, or asleep because he had spent too much time in his lab. Pepper usually missed breakfast because she was busy being CEO of Stark Inc. This was nice, Kagome thought as her smile grew. They usually shared dinner together, but sharing breakfast was a nice change.

Kagome's smile disappeared however as she felt a very familiar aura approaching her, much faster than she was hoping. Tony noticed the frown that appeared on his daughter's face "What's wrong?"

Kagome stood up and nervously started backing away from them "Oh nothing I just need to apologize now for what is going to happen."

Now both Tony and Pepper were concern "Apologize for what sweetie?"

Kagome looked at them, and suddenly deadpanned. She only offered one word as explanation "Koga."

Before they could ask her to elaborate there was another person in the room. He picked Kagome up in a hug and started spinning her around "Kagome! My woman! It's been so long."

Tony and Pepper's jaws dropped open. A man who appeared to be in his twenties was hugging Kagome and looked like he had no intention of letting her go. The thing was though he had a brown tail that was wagging happily.

Finally, Tony had had it "What in the world is going on?" Tony yelled out.

Then another person entered the room, completely out of breath. "Boss, please wait for me!" he puffed out.

"Jarvis why in the world are people showing up in my house without you telling me about it?" Tony shouted out.

"My apologies sir, they did not appear on my sensors." Jarvis explained.

"Like I said I apologize for Koga, he's always like this when he sees me." Kagome managed to announce. She sounded very dizzy. Then she called out to the other person in the room "Ginta, help me please!"

Ginta let out a sigh "Boss, you're making sister sick." He called out.

Koga stopped spinning Kagome and let her down. She started wobbling all over the place "Thanks Ginta, you're the best." She said before she finally lost her balance and toppled to the ground.

It was Pepper who spoke up next "Kagome sweetie can you explain what's going on?"

Kagome looked up at them from the ground "You haven't caught on yet? It's been two weeks. This is Koga Okami and his brother Ginta, the people that are going to be helping you update your tower."

Koga looked over at the two humans and smiled at them "Hello, any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine."

Tony sent him a small glare "I'm her father." He said.

Now it was Koga's turn for his jaw to drop "Wait what?" he turned to Kagome "Since when was Tony Stark your dad? You never talked about him in the past." Koga asked her.

Kagome gave a small shrug "I only really found out two weeks ago myself. So Koga please just cooperate with him will you?"

Koga smirked at her "Oh we'll see."

Kagome decided to change her approach "Well actually it's not you that I need now is it?" she sent a small smirk to Tony and he saw it and sent his own back. He was enjoying his daughter so much; she was so much fun! Kagome then started completely ignoring Koga "So Ginta when do you want to get started?"

Ginta also caught on to what she was doing; he really had missed his sister. "Well I need to go over what all needs to be done with the tower with Mr. Stark and then we can figure it out from there."

Koga started pouting "Kagome don't start ignoring me again!"

Kagome looked around confused "Ginta, Dad, did you hear something?"

Tony let out a snort "Nope, not a thing daughter of mine."

"Naw didn't hear a thing Sis. Shall we go get the details worked out?" Ginta asked with a smile.

"Kagome~." Koga whined.

Kagome linked arms with Ginta and Tony "Well then let's go men of mine!" and marched the two away from the pouting wolf demon.

As soon as the three left the room Pepper let out a small laugh "They are too much alike for their own good. Mr. Okami they will be headed for the meeting room number one. Jarvis will be able to help you find it. If you need anything just let Jarvis or myself know."

Pepper was about to walk away when Koga grabbed her attention "Hey lady, wait." Pepper turned to look at him and was surprised by the serious look on his face "How is Kagome doing? I mean really doing?"

Pepper sent him a confused look "What do you mean?" was there something wrong with Kagome?


End file.
